


Pequeño Fic

by rociostarscream



Series: yes [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rociostarscream/pseuds/rociostarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers  ni sus  personajes  me pertenecen.</p>
<p> Inspirado  en  Exodus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeño Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Inspirado en Exodus

Megatron asestó con fuerza los dos últimos golpes.  
Ya había rodado vario rato sobre el suelo junto a Starscream, en una disputa cuerpo contra cuerpo, pero a diferencia de otras veces , en esta ocasión , sintió un calor distinto en su chispa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre estimulado por el roce del metal de l seeker contra el suyo.  
Starscream usó sus piernas para defenderse y pudo apartarlo un segundo , pero Megatron finalmente , lo tomó del cuello y lo redujo.

Megatron sonrió satisfecho de si mismo,. Starscream en cambio lucía furioso luchando sin efecto alguno bajo su líder.  
\- ¡Starscream quieto! Necesitas ser reprendido para ver si aprendes a respetar a tu amo y señor.  
\- ¿Respetar a mi amo y señor? ¡ ¿Qué dices?! Yo…soy mi único amo y señor - dijo revolviéndose de nuevo sobre el piso. Megatron separó su panel, lo máximo posible  
\- Primus Starscream deja de hacer eso o me harás pasar una vergüenza. Soundwave, Shockwave llévenlo adentro de mi estancia. Te enseñaré un poco de disciplina ..  
\- Sostenlo del otro brazo - dijo Shockwave , tomándolo de una extremidad , y prácticamente lo levanto del suelo de un solo tirón y apenas Starscream caía de cuentas de lo que sucedía Soundwave lo sujetó del otro.  
\- Pero antes , quiero que todos miren algo - dijo Megatron sacando su látigo energético. Starscream atónito lo miró  
\- ¿no usarás eso conmigo? Primus no- dijo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, con lubricante en sus ópticos.  
Megatron se detuvo a pensar.  
\- Llévenlo adentro.  
\- ¿ Lord Megatron qué piensas hacer con él?- preguntó Thundercracker preocupado, quien estaba junto a Skywarp  
\- Nada enseñarle disciplina ya lo mejor inaugurarlo- dijo cerrando un óptico- Skywarp se rió- ustedes dos no interfieran. Por que o hago esto, o extingo la chispa de ese imbécil.  
\- Los seekers se quedaron consternados y nerviosos.

Cuando entró , descubrió a Starscream hecho una furia en una esquina , luchando por evadir a sus dos captores.  
\- Esto es un atropello Megatron. tú bruto, nuestro pacto acabó- Megatron se echó a reír  
\- Cierra la puerta Shockwave. Haré robot a este seeker.  
\- - ¿ me harás qué? Dijo Starscream mirándolo con furia.  
\- -Lo que oíste. Ustedes dos bloqueen la entrada- dijo avanzando hasta él.  
Starscream se abalanzo hacia la salida pero Megatron sin esfuerzo empujó al seeker contra la pared- eres un tonto , cálmate- dijo ante el torbellino de patadas que le propinó el seeker, lo que le impidió exponer su falo delicado- yo quiero jugar contigo solamente.  
-¿Jugar?, maldita sea , yo… yo voy a enseñarte como jugar- dijo gritando con rabia.  
Megatron en tendió que debía postrarlo , para evitar mas peligro del necesario y eso hizo para colocarse sobre él.  
Adoró abrigar el cuerpo de Starscream .Ambos lucharon durante un rato.  
Hasta un punto , en que la fuerte lucha de parte de Megatron cambió a movimientos leves y sutiles horcajadas, que le permitieron finalmente rozar los paneles de interface. Starscream se detuvo asustado, miró boquiabierto hacia la cara de Megatron.  
\- ¿ que se supone que haces ? eres un idiota pervertido  
\- - ¿ Un idiota pervertido?  
\- SI - Megatron lo abofeteó con fuerza  
\- - tu escoges o me aceptas o peleas conmigo a sabiendas de que yo te venceré y aun así me saldré con las mías- Starscream se echó a temblar , y de nuevo copioso lubricante brotó de sus ópticos.  
\- Es que yo…  
\- - Estas intacto lo se. Si accedes serás ampliamente recompensado. Me gusta el periodo hormonal que perciben mis sensores en ti. Aguantarte, sólo empeorará tu temperamento.  
\- Pesas mucho… me aplastas, ¡necesito acomodar mis piernas. Prometo que no patearé, dijo acomodándolas a cada lado de las caderas de Megatron, facilitándole el acceso a Megatron quien resopló, para estimularlo con su pelvis.  
Starscream no tenía opción y lo sabía pero aun así trató de luchar , pero Megatron esta vez no contestó a sus ataques , sólo lo aferró de las caderas y luego se arre costó totalmente sobre él buscando el nexo de manera prematura., sin éxito.  
\- AAAARRRRRGGG Yo había imaginado esto diferente – gimoteó Starscream  
\- ¡ Con un senador , un prime o un seeker acaso?  
\- Nooo , con un gladiador tonto que me seducía y me colmaba de placer  
Megatron se detuvo y vio a Starscream temblando de miedo.

 

…  
El gladiador protestó y beso a Starscream en los labios.  
\- Jamás imagine que tu vocalizador hiriente , tuviera un sabor tan dulce- Dijo para besarlo de manera repetida – mi bufón.  
\- Yo no estoy aquí para divertirte, yo no soy tu bufón, ni el bufón de nadie. Suéltame. – rugió resistiéndose  
\- Lord Megatron - repuso Shockwave- Viendo la reacción inicial, ante ese termino, considero ilógico , que en estas circunstancias, lo utilice de nuevo  
\- Al menos dile a ese par de idiotas que se larguen AAAAARRRGGGG. Metete en tus asuntos Shockwave, lárguense  
\- Tranquilo. Debo recordarte , querido STARSCREAM , que aquí yo soy quien toma las decisiones, tú no. Ellos 2 se quedan- El seeker intento librarse de nuevo , pero finalmente se rindió, su sistema estaba sobrecalentado y terminó dándose cuenta que no era rival para vencer a Megatron físicamente hablando. Tenia que pensar, hallar una estrategia para librarse de su captor . Te ves hermoso así de vulnerable- dijo buscándole el panel de interface, para separarle las placas protectoras con un digito y encontrarle la válvula. Megatron sintió un impulso energético recorrerle la protoforma central. Expuso su cable conector casi al instante y abrazó a Starscream quien estaba exhausto.  
\- No todavía no estoy listo yo…- Megatron hundió su cable conector en la válvula del seeker, quien chillo a causa de la sensación que lo invadió al romperse su sello. Megatron realizó la unión magnética para fijar su unión.  
\- Sí eras virgen, pensé que mentías. ¡Cálmate!Soundwave trae un cubo de energon oscuro. Starscream se negó a beberlo  
\- Que se larguen, diles que se vayan  
\- No  
\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Para humillarme?  
\- Soy tu líder, Tengo el derecho a disponer de ti, de la manera en que se pegue la gana. Ellos dos están aquí cuidándonos del enemigo y lo creas o no regulando lo que hacemos, por tu bien.  
\- ¿Y se supone que esto es placentero o es que como eres un gladiador burdo no sabes lo que haces conmigo Megatron? Eres un inepto- El líder decepticon se hecho a reír a carcajadas.  
\- Eres increíble Starscream. Una pequeña fiera alada- El seeker cerró los ojos- y permaneció quieto- te rendiste así de fácil – le susurró Megatron en su dispositivo de audio, dando horcajadas poderosas, que parecían capaces de extinguir la chispa vital de su joven acompañante, pero Megatron no le hacia un daño real. El deseaba a Starscream y quería disponer de su compañía y habilidades en la milicia por largo tiempo. Sólo pretendía demostrarle lo poderoso que era, la vitalidad de su chispa y la dureza de su metal. En otras palabras quería impresionarlo. Eyaculó gran cantidad de nanobots dentro del seeker recién desvirgado, esperando que entendiera, lo que le era imposible de vocalizar sin perder el respeto de sus aliados. Ni siquiera un autobot se atrevería a exponerse emocionalmente a ese nivel ante otro cybertroniano. El intercambio de CNA , a ese nivel no era común, salvo en cybertroniano vinculados. A pesar el seeker no parecía entender nada.  
Starscream, lo miró a los ojos jadeando.  
\- Megatron más despacio, no puedo ventilar bien mis sistemas.  
\- Sólo responderme y seré amable contigo ¿quién es tu amo y señor pequeño seeker de Vos?  
\- T ú lo eres , yo me rindo ante ti , poderoso lord Megatron, pero bájale a tu ritmo, por que me duele mucho- gimió con lágrimas en los ópticos. Megatron se detuvo por completo.  
\- Lo siento, no imaginé que te lastimaba de verdad…  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Ya yo se que eres poderoso y más fuerte que yo. También tengo claro que eres mi líder ¿lo haces para humillarme? ¿Es eso?  
\- - No hago esto por que te quiero pedazo de tonto- todos parecieron sorprendidos - y ese es el único motivo por el que no te arranco la cabeza hasta el dia de hoy…  
\- ¿ Me me quieres?  
…  
Pequeño fic  
TERCERA PARTE  
Inspirado en Exodus

\- Imbécil si eso dije…- gritó acariciándole las alas- Aunque particularmente , eres irritante en cuanto a personalidad por tu irreverencia, debo reconocer que tu marco tiene un acabado inmejorable.  
\- ¿Acaso dices que soy atractivo para ti Megatron ?- señaló riéndose a de su líder  
\- Y no sólo eso – Le susurró en el receptor de audio- Tu cuerpo… debería ser adorado con caricias y llevado a golpes energéticos reiterados.. Pero juro que te arrancaré la glosa si vuelves a extralimitarte- habló concentrándose en la cópula. Recordó la cuestión de las castas, su origen de minero y el linaje noble de Starscream, quien reaccionaba muy bien ante él, pese a su inmadurez emocional e inexperiencia en interfaces.  
De pronto la idea de burlarse del sistema social de Cybertron, y de poseer a Starscream, le fue tan gratificante, que lo llevo aun fuerte golpe energético el cual no se molestó en disimular..  
Starscream le tomo la barbilla y lo miró a los ópticos.  
Megatron lo beso de manera posesiva.-por lo visto también tendré que ser tu maestro en esto- dijo desanexándolo para acariciarle la válvula al seeker y luego lamerse los dedos llenos de lubricante.  
Megatron se puso de pie y Starscream quedo postrado sobre el suelo mientras jadeaba- Fue un honor para mi haberte poseído, príncipe De Vos  
-¡Príncipe de Vos! – lo arremedó - ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA ESO AHORA , MALDITO MINERO BRUTO? T u no me poseíste yo te poseí a ti.  
Megatron se volvió abruptamente dispuesto a castigar a Starscream , pero el seeker abrió su cámara de chispa y tomo una postura sumisa.  
Megatron se quedo boquiabierto.  
\- Nosotros dos esperaremos fuera lord Megatron- le dijo Soundwave. El líder decepticon N o le respondió  
\- ¿ Estas seguro Starscream ¿ no quiero reclamos departe tuya por esto después.  
\- ¿Me estas rechazando Megatron? Es que de donde yo vengo , cuando un portador creador , como yo interfacea con alguien que… Megatron desesperado se acerco al seeker abrió su propia cámara de chispa y conecto las chispas de golpe. El líder decepticon notó como el seeker caía en un estado de semiinconsciencia., algo así como en una especie de trance.  
\- Lord Megatron vigila los niveles de energía de Starscream - le sugirió Shockwave.  
\- Sí claro-dijo penetrando de nuevo a Starscream quien apenas se quejó  
\- Podrías intentar dale el energon oscuro ahora – dijo el ciclope revisándolo con cuidado.  
\- No lo toques ¡E s mío! E s mi poderoso guerrero, no quiero a una maquina dócil- dijo besándolo. Voy a enloquecer de placer, me cuesta contenerme…. Además esta intercambiando energon conmigo y CNA , el energon oscuro esta invadiendo directamente sus venas, gracias a mi . Su chispa es tan joven y exquisita , puedo ver su programación básica , tengo acceso a sus recuerdos - dijo riéndose a carcajadas- El dejo caer de inmediato sus sistemas de seguridad ante mi . Y quiere entrar en mi programación… Estoy obligándote a que te esfuerces Starscream.- Starscream comenzó a gemír ruidosamente y a suplicarle a Megatron por más  
\- Déjalo no agotes su chispa de manera innecesaria- Sugirió Soundwave - Además así se enamorara de ti.  
Megatron dejo caer sus cortafuegos de inmediato, y entro en trance.  
Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Starscream le sonrió.  
\- ¿y que haremos después de esto mi lord ?  
\- Ganar una guerra y asegurarle un futuro a nuestra posible descendencia- Dijo viendo como Starscream caminaba con soltura sin voltear hacia él

**Author's Note:**

> final en proceso


End file.
